Color Blind
by SedotanHijau
Summary: Karena warna dari dirimu tidak memiliki cela, Yukine.-OOC, typo(s), yato and yukine


_Aku telah menyimpannya._

_Warna dari langit_

_Warna dari tanah_

_Warna dari api_

_Warna dari daun_

_Warna dari air_

_Dan warna dari malam_

_Lalu aku sedang menyimpannya_

_Warna dari jiwamu_

.

.

.

Ia terduduk di atas dahan pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Membiarkan salah satu kakinya tergantung bersama dengan boots warna coklat tua favorit yang setia menemaninya dari sejak lama, dari tahun ke tahun. Sedangkan kaki satunya lagi ia lipat dan diposisikan sejajar di depan dada yang terbalut oleh jaket hitam dengan lambang mahkota kecil berwarna kuning di sisi kirinya.

Angin musim semi di awal bulan masih terbilang dingin di pagi hari, membuat pria dengan sutera hitam keunguan menikmati pemandangan dimana fajar menyapa alam dalam penantian sinar hangatnya. Mata kebiruan hidup nan persis bagai warna laut pada kedalaman tak terhingga bercahaya ketika pantulan sinar matahari dari seberang sana akhirnya menyentuh tubuh sang pria berkulit cukup pucat ini.

Sambil memegang botol minuman berisi jus sari buah yang sempat ia beli pada sebuah mesin minuman otomatis sebelum mendatangi tempat ini, ia memandangi batu-batu kokoh berwarna abu-abu dimana mereka berjajar dengan rapi diantara pohon-pohon sakura yang tumbuh dengan sempurna untuk hari ini.

Setelah menjamah seluruh area pandangan dari atas pohon, kedua bola mata beriris gradasi biru sedang hingga menyala milik pria ini memperhatikan salah satu batu berbentuk balok persegi panjang yang di salah satu sisinya terukir goresan kanji berupa nama keluarga.

Lalu memfokuskan pupil ke beberapa buket bunga tulip dan mawar putih segar yang ditaruh oleh seseorang di depan benda solid tersebut. Juga beberapa batang dupa menyala dengan lini asap putih menghiasi ujungnya yang terbakar sempurna.

Suara serangga pagi pun mulai terdengar oleh kedua telinga sensitif miliknya. Ia menengadahkan kepala, memejamkan kedua mata, lalu menghirup udara pagi ini dalam-dalam. Menahannya sejenak agar paru-paru di dalam tubuh dapat menyerap oksigen dengan baik. Lalu tiga detik kemudian, ia melepaskan udara lain dari hidung dan mulut. Samar, kepulan asap menari disekitar bibir tipis itu.

Tak perlu waktu lama, ia turun dari dahan tersebut dan mendarat di atas bebatuan tapak yang menjadi area berjalan di tempat ini. Sejenak ia melirik nisan yang berada disebelah pohon sakura dimana sempat ia tempati tadi lewat ekor mata sebelum menghadapkan tubuhnya pada batu abu-abu dengan ukiran nama keluarga yang sangat familiar baginya.

Kedua mata itu perlahan menampakkan rasa sakit dan kesepian pada saat bersamaan. Seakan ia sendiri di dunia ini. Seakan dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dan telah terjadi. Seakan tidak adil baginya.

Padahal ia tahu betul, otak dan hatinya mengerti, paham dengan apa yang sedang dan telah terjadi.

Sangat. Mengerti.

Pria jangkung ini pun merendahkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan kakinya berjinjit untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang ia turunkan mendekat dengan tanah.

"Yo, Hiyori." Akhirnya ia membuka suara. Membiarkan sapaannya terespon pasif.

Kedua kelopak mata itu turun setengah menutupi matanya dan ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil dari kedua bibir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu _disana_? Kau tidak berharap untuk menjadi arwah gentayangan kan?" terdengar tawa kecil setelah kalimat yang ia ucapkan dengan nada sedih.

_Kontras._

Selang beberapa detik, membiarkan heningnya pagi ini menyelimuti percakapan satu arah sang pria, ia merogoh saku dengan tangan yang tidak ia pakai untuk menggengam botol minuman. Telapak tangan yang dikepalkan itu terbuka, menunjukkan dua kalung berbandul dengan warna berbeda.

Magenta dan jingga.

Ia mengambil bandul lavender lalu meletakannya di atas undakan batu dekat buket bunga yang telah diletakkan. Perlahan mengusap batu nisan menggunakan salah satu telapak tangan, ia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Katakan padaku jika kau bahagia disana, Hiyori.", setelah beberapa saat menunggu dalam keheningan, ia bangkit berdiri masih melekatkan kedua edaran pandangan pada nama yang tertera disana. Menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara kecil, sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari tempat ia berdiam diri sejak awal. Warna biru mengkilap pada mata itu kembali melihat ke belakang, mengamati bandul magenta yang menyala-nyala berkat terpaan sinar matahari muda di ujung langit. Mendengus kecil sambil tersenyum, ia melanjutkan langkah kaki sembari melambaikan punggung tangannya. Namun beberapa menit setelah ia keluar dari kawasan pemakaman setempat, ia melihat seekor kucing hitam memandanginya dari atas dahan pohon disamping sang pria. Kedua mata bulat di atas sana memandangi sepasang mata lain yang bertemu di tengah-tengah. Tak ada yang memutuskan tatapan itu hingga beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya salah satu dari mereka harus menyudahi pandangan ketika nada dering telepon selular terdengar. Segera pria bersurai hitam itu mengangkat panggilan dari seberang sana tanpa melihat siapa yang menghubungi.

"Ha~lo, _Delivery God Yato, _dengan pelayanan tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dalam satu tahun~" Dalam sekejap raut wajah serius nan sepi itu berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat! Suara yang sedih tadi kini tergantikan dengan nada ceria serta semangat. Mungkin tak akan ada yang percaya jika orang ini _galau_ sejak tadi. Suasana hati disini pun berbunga-bunga sambil menunggu jawaban dari penelepon alias klien yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu dan idam-idamkan.

_Oh! Lima yen menungguku! Hohohoho!_, jerit hati sambil menebar wajah sumringah pada pria bernama Yato ini setengah tak sadar saking senangnya.

Hei, kemana wajah galau tadi, aneh?

Karena yang ditunggu-tunggu tidak membuka suara, Yato pun melanjutkan sapaannya dengan cermat,

"Halo, ada yang bisa kuban—…"

"Yato-chan…", suara imut layaknya anak-anak memenuhi indera pendengaran sang dewa. Ia tahu betul pemilik suara itu ketika mendengarnya. Suara imut itu seperti enggan melanjutkan kalimat yang ingin disampaikan. Penasaran oleh kelanjutan kalimat salah satu teman 'kerja' nya itu, wajah bersinar bagai lampu senter besar perlahan hilang tergantikan dengan wajah heran dan bertanya-tanya.

Kelereng emerald disana kembali menurun menatap bebatuan jalan setapak ketika mendengar kelanjutan kalimat dari perempuan yang meneleponnya.

Ia mengangguk dua kali sebelum menjauhkan ponselnya lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Saat kembali berjalan, ia menatap ke atas langit pagi. Jauh disana sedang dipenuhi oleh warna jingga kekuningan tanpa cela.

.

.

.

"_Makanya aku senang sekali memilih dia~ Seperti cinta pada pandangan pertama! Oho!~"_

Yato terduduk di pinggir balkon yang beralaskan kayu pada sebuah rumah yang memiliki warung di sampingnya. Di depannya terdapat mesin minuman yang berjajar rapi tanpa mengusik jalan kecil diantara mesin itu dan balkon.

Sedangkan Yato meneguk isi botol sari jus buah lainnya yang telah ia beli sebelumnya dari mesin minuman di depan. Tubuhnya ia bungkukkan sedikit, menaruh lengan bawah tangannya di atas kedua paha kurus miliknya lalu menatap partikel-partikel debu dimana berterbangan diantara udara. Ia mengankat jari-jarinya seperti berusaha untuk menyentuh debu-debu tersebut. Menggerakan tangan secara horizontal sembari memperhatikan sinar matahari berusaha menembus kulit telapak tangan miliknya.

Yato memikirkan sesuatu.

Ia kembali terlihat aneh.

Mungkin itu yang dipikirkan oleh gadis berambut merah muda dengan pakaian kemeja putih serta dasi dan rok mini yang senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia mengamati Yato dari balik pintu yang memisahkan lorong rumahnya dengan ruang tamu dan balkon dimana sang pria bersurai hitam duduk memainkan jemari.

"Yato-chan, kau tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu." Pinta sang gadis, berjalan perlahan menggandengkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya. Ia mendekati Yato yang tidak menoleh ke arahnya ketika merespon,

"Kau bahkan sedang tidak melihat wajahku, Koufuku." Terdengar dengusan kecil diikuti tawa kecil dari bibir Yato.

"Tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatanku, aku dapat melihat raut wajahmu dari kaca mesin minuman tepat di depanmu, ufu~" Koufuku, si gadis merah muda dan merupakan dewa kemiskinan itu mengerucutkan kedua bibir ke atas. Ia segera duduk di samping Yato dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya yang sengaja ia gantung agar bisa dimainkan. Yato yang mendengar jawaban dari sahabat baiknya itu tersenyum simpul, membiarkan kepalanya menoleh pada Koufuku-chan.

"Koufu—…"

"Aku dan Dai-chan menemukan Yuki-chan."

Mulut yang sudah bersiap memanggil nama temannya semakin terbuka lebar ketika mendengar ucapan dari gadis di sebelahnya. Sang gadis tidak menatap Yato, ia asik mengucapkan kalimat tadi sambil menggoyangkan kedua kakinya dan kedua mata merah mudanya menatap langit-langit rumah seperti sedang menyiapkan kalimat yang akan diucapkan selanjutnya. Suara lonceng angin berbunyi, menghiasi keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Yato diam, matanya perlahan mengosong seakan termakan oleh ingatan-ingatan lama dimana seharusnya terasa cukup menyakitkan ketika diingat. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kembali sebelum mengatakan,

"Oh ya?", singkat.

Koufuku tersenyum lemah mendengar jawaban yang ia dapat. Sebenarnya ia enggan mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama. Namun hatinya selalu meminta dan memaksa untuk memberi tahu kenyataan.

"Ya, tak sengaja aku menemukan dia ketika menyusuri dimensi bumi dan seharusnya kau senang, kan?" Koufuku menelusuri punggung tegap Yato yang entah sejak kapan telah merubah posisinya menjadi berdiri. Perlahan wajah Koufuku kembali bersinar dan tanpa alas an yang jelas, ia sedang berusaha menahan keceriaannya melihat Yato sekarang. Ia yakin akan menemukan ekspresi penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang Yukine lebih lanjut.

"Ia persis terlahir seperti terakhir kali kulihat, Yato-chan. Sangat indah." Pandangan Koufuku masih mantap pada bagian belakang tubuh Yato yang terdiam disampingnya.

"Dan sekarang ia benar-benar bersekolah seperti apa yang pernah ia inginkan sebelumnya. Lalu…", Koufuku telah mengembalikan pandangan ke depan, melirik lewat ekor matanya untuk melihat Yato kembali. Sang dewa disana masih berdiri seperti patung, tidak bergeming.

"Apakah kau akan menemuinya, Yato-chan?", pertanyaan klise yang keluar dari dewa kemiskinan imut ini. Ia mulai memasang wajah menggoda ketika melihat Yato berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya. Sang Koufuku tersenyum lalu mencoba merenggangkan kedua tangan ke atas sambil berbicara,

"Yah, sepertinya kau memerlukan paspor kali ini, Yato-chan~" diakhiri dengan tawa licik khas Koufuku, ia berhasil membuat langkah kaki pria bermata biru cemerlang disana terhenti _sekali lagi_.

Candaan mengenai paspor ini sebenarnya hanya petunjuk tentang keberadaan target yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Koufuku mengerti jika munkin hanya dengan menjetikkan jari mereka saja, para dewa dapat berpergian ke tempat yang mereka kehendaki. Namun sekali saja ia ingin membuat Yato berpikir tentang apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Koufuku setelah ini.

"Ia berada di tempat dimana kau tidak akan menduganya. Tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat kita bekerja saat ini. Tapi aku yakin kau akan senang karena disana cukup banyak hal-hal yang kau sukai." Koufuku bangkit dari duduknya, menepuk-tepuk permukaan roknya dan melajutkan kalimatnya,

"Kirimkan salamku pada Yuki-chan ya, Yato-chan~" Koufuku mulai berjalan masuk kerumahnya setelah ia membuat gelembung transparan yang ia buat dari lingkaran imajiner lewat goyangan jari telunjuknya lalu membiarkan gelembung transparan dengan beberapa gambaran seseorang yang familiar dimata mereka berdua itu melayang-layang menghampiri Yato.

Koufuku tersenyum, karena beberapa detik setelah Yato menerima gelembung itu, sang dewa emerald lenyap seketika. Seakan-akan tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak disini.

"Koufuku, sarapan sudah siap." Daikoku, _shinki_ dari Koufuku memnggil ketika masuk kedalam ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santai pada hunian mereka berdua itu. Ia membawa nampan dimana di atasnya terdapat beberapa piring dan mangkuk berisi sarapan mereka berdua.

"Hai~ Dai-chan~" Koufuku berjalan dengan ceria dan semangat sehingga terdengar sedikit gaduh. Daikoku sudah terbiasa dengan sifat kekanakkan milik Koufuku-chan.

"Jadi kau mengatakannya juga pada Yato?", ucap Daikoku ketika ia memindahkan hidangan mereka ke atas meja. Koufuku mengambil sumpit di samping mangkuknya lalu mengangguk sambil memberi nada persetujuannya. Kelopak matanya menyipit senang.

"Sudah sangat lama sejak saat itu. Yato sebenarnya berhak melanjutkan hidupnya.", Daikoku menaruh nampan ke sampingnya lalu mengambil sumpit untuk bersiap menyantap sarapannya.

"Yato-chan sudah melanjutkan hidupnya dan…mungkin 'kejutan' ini termasuk cerita ketika ia sedang menjalankan kehidupannya ufufufu~", Koufuku menyantap sesuap nasi diantara genggaman sumpit.

"Aku lupa, memangnya dimana Yukine sekarang berada?" Daikoku menoleh ke arah majikannya yang sedang heboh mengunyah lauk pauk. Koufuku langsung menjawab pertanyaan pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar namun proposional dan berkulit cukup gelap meski mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Tapi hebatnya sang Koufuku, ia dapat melafalkannya dengan jelas!

"Indonesia~"

.

.

.

.

.

_~White and Our Prologue~_

.

By SedotanHijau

**Typo(s), non-baku, Yato and Yukine**

T

**[ Noragami © Adachitoka] Fanfic**

.

.

.

_Warnamu, Yukine_

.

.

**Color Blind**

.

.

* * *

A/N : author ingin teriak ya ampun... orz

fiksi ini ngaretnya ampun-ampun. Ide udh dari kapan tau, tapi baru sempet ngetik dan publish sekarang :'D

author seneng noragami karena mata yato baguusss! *fetish mata kumat* tapi serius noragami serulah pokoknya! *w*

mohon maaf kalau ada salah2 kata dan pengetikan ya :')

dan iyesssh, ini baru prolog huehuehuehue *ikutin ketawa nacchan* well, terima kasih sudah mau membaca, fave, atau review bagi para pembaca di seberang sana :'D love you all!

stay awesome, guys!


End file.
